bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Reigai/Image Gallery
Reigai Anime Pics Inaba's Reigai.png|Reigai in Inaba's room. E318 Ikkaku Renji block Rukia Ichigo.png|Reigai resembling Renji and Ikkaku confront Rukia and Ichigo. The Reigai prevent Ichigo and Rukia from leaving.png|The Reigai prevent Ichigo and Rukia from leaving. Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki vs, Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame & Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Ichigo and Rukia versus Reigai of Renji and Ikkaku. E318 Rukia fight Renji.png|Rukia fighting the Reigai of Renji. Ichigo and Rukia fight the Reigai.png|Ichigo and Rukia fight the Reigai. The Captain-class Reigai arrive.png|The Captain-class Reigai arrive. Reigai-Iba sneaks up on Ichigo.png|Reigai-Iba sneaks up on Ichigo. Izuru, Inaba and Nanao arrives at Kurosaki's house.png|Inaba with Reigai of Izuru and Nanao. Nozomi using Tenran.jpg|Nozomi using Tenran on two Reigai. Inaba unveils his Invading Army.png|Inaba with his invading army of Reigai. Inabas Officers.png|Inaba with his Reigai copies of the Gotei 13. Inaba greets his Reigai army.png|Inaba's Invading Army. Reigai Rangiku Arrives.png|A Reigai of Rangiku. Rangiku Cuts Kon.png|A Reigai of Rangiku attacks Kon. Reigai-Rangiku opens the Senkaimon.png|Reigai-Rangiku opens a Senkaimon. Ichigo saves Nozomi.JPG|Ichigo saves Nozomi from a Reigai. Renji and Rukia surround the Reigai.png|Renji and Rukia surround the Reigai. Reigai Appear.png|Three Reigai. The originals face off against the Reigai.png|The originals face off against the Reigai. Reigai Omaeda.png|The Reigai version of Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Omaeda faces off against his counterpart.png|Ōmaeda faces his Reigai counterpart. Ikkaku laughs at Omaeda's predicament.png|Ikkaku laughs at Ōmaeda's predicament. Reigai-Ikkaku attacks Shuhei.png|The Reigai of Ikkaku vaults into the air. Ikkaku fights against his Reigai.png|Ikkaku fights against his Reigai. Yumichika pinned by his Reigai counterpart.png|Yumichika pinned by his Reigai counterpart. The Reigai finish up.png|The Reigai of Ikkaku watches Yumichika and his Reigai. Reigai-Marechiyo hit.png|Reigai of Ōmaeda is hit by the real Ōmaeda's Gegetsuburi. Marechiyo flees from his Reigai.png|Ōmaeda flees from his Reigai. Hisagi Catches Gegetsubri.png|Hisagi catches the Reigai version of Gegetsuburi. Reigai uses Raikoho.png|The Reigai uses Kidō. Rangiku approached by Reigai-Kira.png|Rangiku is approached by a Reigai copy of Izuru. Rangiku Vs Reigai Kira.png|Rangiku fighting the Reigai copy of Izuru. Rangiku and the Reigai clash.png|Rangiku and the Reigai clash. Wabisuke At Rangikus Neck.png|The Reigai holds Wabisuke to Rangiku's neck. Reigai-Izuru unable to lift his Zanpakuto.png|Reigai unable to lift his Zanpakutō. Reigai Kira Doll.png|Reigai of Izuru begins to disintegrate. Rukia approached by her Reigai counterpart.png|Rukia is faced by a Reigai copy of herself. Rukia Vs Reigai Rukia.png|Rukia Vs Reigai Rukia. Reigai-Nemu Kurotsuchi bursts onto the scene.png|A Reigai of Nemu attacks Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki vs. Reigai-Rukia Kuchiki & Reigai-Nemu Kurotsuchi.png|Rukia vs. Reigai of herself and Nemu. Nemu plunges her hand into her Reigai.png|Nemu plunges her hand into her Reigai. Reigai-SuiFeng apprehends Kyoraku.png|Kyōraku is arrested by a Reigai. Reigai Shunsui attacks Ukitake.JPG|A Reigai attacks Ukitake. Reigais Kyoraku and Ukitake Injure Ukitake.png‎|Two Reigai standing over the real Ukitake. Reigai Rangiku and Nozomi.jpg|Reigai Rangiku and Nozomi. Reigai on the lookout.png|Reigai avoid Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. Ichigo Protects Nozomi.png|Ichigo protects Nozomi from the Reigai. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. the Reigai.png|Ichigo surrounded by Reigai. Ichigo wins a Reigai.jpg|A defeated Reigai. Pill Congregation.png|Ichigo stands over the defeated Reigai. Reigai arrive at 1st Division.png|The Reigai walk to the 1st Division barracks. Reigais Ukitake And Kyoraku Attack Yamamoto.png|Reigai of Ukitake and Kyōraku attack Yamamoto. Reigai Kyoraku Attacks From The Shadows.png|Reigai Shunsui attacks Reigai Shunsui using Irooni.jpg|Reigai Shunsui attacks Yamamoto. Zaraki confronts Reigai Zaraki.jpg|Zaraki confronts Reigai Zaraki. Kenpachi Vs Reigai Kenpachi.png|Kenpachi Vs Reigai Kenpachi. Reigai-Kenpachi's iron skin.png|Unable to cut the Reigai. Kenpachi stabbed by his Reigai.png|Kenpachi stabbed by his Reigai. Unohana and Isane analyse Dangai information.png|Unohana and the Reigai of Isane in the S.R.D.I. Reigai Isane Reveals Herself.png|Reigai Isane reveals herself. Byakuya Encounters Reigai Hitsugaya.png|Byakuya encounters Reigai Hitsugaya. Byakuya Vs Reigai Hitsugaya.png|Byakuya vs Reigai Hitsugaya. Reigai-Hitsugaya seals Byakuya.png|Reigai-Hitsugaya encases Byakuya. Byakuya And Hitsugaya In Gokei.png|Byakuya uses Gokei to defeat the Reigai. Inaba and The 4th Division Reigais.png|Inaba and The 4th Division Reigai. Reigai-Unohana arrives.png|Reigai of Unohana arrives on the scene. Unohana Heals The Reigai.png|Reigai Unohana heals the other Reigai. Yamamoto Blasts Ukitake.png|Yamamoto toasts Reigai of Ukitake. Yamamoto releases his Shikai against Kyoraku.png|Yamamoto fighting the Reigai of Shunsui. Reigai-Ukitake dispels Yamamoto's attack.png|The Reigai of Ukitake absorbs Yamamoto's fire attack. Reigai-Ukitake overpowered by Ryujin Jakka.png|Reigai-Ukitake unable to counter Yamamoto's attack. Yamamoto appears behind Reigai-Kyoraku.png|Yamamoto intercepts Reigai-Kyōraku's movements. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Reigai-Shunsui Kyoraku & Reigai-Jushiro Ukitake.png|Yamamoto berates the Reigai for their foolishness. Yamamoto vs. Reigai Ukitake & Shunsui.jpg|Yamamoto vs. Reigai Ukitake & Shunsui. Yamamoto Traps The Reigai.png|Yamamoto traps the Reigai. Byakuya Finds His Reigai.png|Byakuya finds his Reigai. Byakuya faces off against his Reigai.png|An injured Byakuya faces his Reigai. Ep328ReigaiByakuyaDies.png|The Reigai of Byakuya is defeated. Hitsugaya Sees Momo.png|Hitsugaya sees the Reigai of Hinamori. Reigai Momo Stabs Hitsugaya.png|Hitsugaya is stabbed by the Reigai. Hitsugaya Runs From Momo.png|Hitsugaya runs from the Reigai of Hinamori. The Two Hinamori.png|The two Hinamori Reigai. Toshirobeingstabbed.jpg|Tōshirō being stabbed by two Reigai of Hinamori. Yoruichi Defeats The Hinamoris.png|The Hinamori Reigai are defeated by Yoruichi. Kenpachi Attacked By Sui-Feng.png|Kenpachi encounters Suì-Fēng Reigai. Reigai-SuiFeng berates Kenpachi.png|Reigai-Suì-Fēng berates Kenpachi's foolhardy nature. Komamura Arrives.png|Komamura arrives, stopping Suì-Fēng from attacking Kenpachi. Komamura Punches Sui-Feng.png|Komamura punches the Reigai. Sui-Feng's clones surround Komamura.png|Reigai-Suì-Fēng surrounds Sajin. Komamura grabs Sui-Feng.png|Komamura grabs the Reigai of Suì-Fēng. Reigai-SuiFeng punctures Komamura.png|The Suì-Fēng Reigai strikes Komamura. Reigai Sui-Feng Shunko Kick.png|The Reigai uses Shunkō against Sajin. Reigai-Sui-Feng prepares to deal the killing blow.png|The Reigai tries to kill Komamura. Reigai-SuiFeng towers over Komamura.png|The Reigai stands over Komamura. Komamura Bankai Vs Sui Feng Bankai.png|Komamura's Bankai versus the Reigai's Bankai. Ep328InabaProtected.png|The Reigai protect Inaba. Reigai Isane protects Inaba from Mayuri.png|Reigai-Isane protects Inaba. Inaba kills Reigai Isane.png|Inaba kills the Reigai of Isane. Hitsugaya ambushed by Reigai-Byakuya.png|Hitsugaya attacked by a Reigai of Byakuya Kuchiki. Sui-Feng defeated.png|Sui-Feng defeated at the hands of a Reigai of Kenpachi. Yoruichi cut down by Reigai-Unohana.png|Yoruichi cut down by the Reigai of Unohana. Reigai Hitsugaya Bankai.png Reigai Byakuya blocks.png Reigai Byakuya Danku.png Reigai Komamura knocks his opponents away.png Ep320ReigaiRangikuBracelet.png|A Reigai bracelet Inaba releases the Reigai Limiter.png|Inaba unleashes the true power of the Reigai. Byakuya surrounds the Reigai.png|Byakuya traps the Reigai within his Bankai. Ep323NozomiSurrounded.png|Nozomi is surrounded by Reigai. Reigai-SuiFeng apprehends Kyoraku.png|Reigai-Suì-Fēng apprehends Shunsui Kyōraku. Byakuya dodges Gegetsubri.png Ep333RegaiKyorakuUkitakeArrive.png|Reigai-Kyōraku and Reigai-Ukitake arrive in the Human World. Ep333NozomiAttacks.png|Nozomi attacks the Reigai. Category:Images